El dever esta en mi corazón
by ayame-gri
Summary: Las tradiciones son importantes al igual que los deveres pero lo que deseamos con el corazón debemos pelearlo para que no nos sea quitado espero que te guste MIRO YUMI y a ustedes tambien, le dedique mucho tiempo ya saben como soy de corta con los fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Este es el primer fic que dedico, a espero que les guste.**

Era un día normal en el afamado escenario Kaleido, después de una semana de arduo trabajo dando funciones maravillosas todos los pertenecientes al elenco se merecían unas estupendas vacaciones, todo estaba listo para relajarse; Ana, Mia, Roseta, Mey, Mariam junto a Jonatan, Sora y Ken tenían planeado un viaje a una cabaña en la playa en donde Ken había planeado decirle a Sora lo que realmente sentía por ella, todos ellos esperaban el día de mañana para el viaje.

Llego el tan esperado día, pero no contaron con una sorpresa totalmente impensable mucho menos para Sora.

En el pasillo de la oficina principal se encontraba un anciano de unos 50 años, vestido a la usanza japonesa; Leon (que pasaba por ahí) fue prácticamente interrogado por el anciano, al parecer era el abuelo de Sora, a Leon realmente no le costo deducir esto ya que el anciano se presento como Satoshy Naigino (no se como se escribe), seguido de esto apareció Yuri que fue casi corriendo por Sora, ya que el anciano se veía molesto al no encontrar a su nieta y en cualquier momento verían su lado no amable o al menos eso decía su cara.

A Yuri no le costo mucho encontrarla, al contarle que su abuelo estaba aquí Sora se horrorizó y salio corriendo en la dirección correcta; antes de entrar Sora intento calmarse y entro, su abuelo se levanto para saludarla, pero se quedo paralizado cuando vio a su nieta vestida de esa forma (iba con un short corto y una playera ajustada de tirantes); Leon al ver la reacción del anciano salio rápidamente, tras cerrar la puerta todo quedo en silencio.

Sora estaba tensa, le sudaban las manos y las preguntas saltaban en su mente una tras otra pero la mas importante era ¿Qué hacia su abuelo allí? De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por ella, hizo una reverencia y saludo a su abuelo de la forma en que acostumbraba, con mucha distinción, cordialidad y sobre todo respeto. Su abuelo seguía mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que el correspondió al saludo de la misma manera, se miraron fijamente por unos pocos minutos, lo primero que hizo el abuelo fue regañarla por su atuendo "_eso no es forma de vestir, no para ti,¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir ocupar esa clase de ropas? Tus ancestros deben retorcerse en la tumba por como la heredera de la familia no sigue las traiciones que por tantos años han estado presentes_…_pero no he venido para eso, sino para informarte que debes volver a Sendai¡ tu gente te necesita y ya debes asumir las responsabilidades que te corresponden! no puedes negarte, ya es hora de que te apegues a la familia y cumplas con tu deber como tu madre y antepasadas, aunque no seas como ellas, ya que tu nunca has respetado las decisiones del concejo de ambas familias,_ el anciano tomo aire,_ bueno ya se te dejo hacer casi todo lo que querías antes de tu consagración como sacerdotisa, ya es hora de que cumplas como debes…creo que quedo claro, partiremos mañana devuelta a Japón así que prepara tus cosas y deja todo en orden porque no volverás aquí nunca en el resto de tu vida…me voy al lugar en donde me hospedo y mañana a las 9 AM vendré por ti, si quieres venir antes toma esta es la dirección" _dijo estirando la mano con la dirección la cual Sora tomo, su abuelo se despidió de ella de la misma manera en que la saludo y Sora hizo lo mismo, luego el anciano salio, Sora no sabia que hacer, no quería irse todo estaba en el escenario Kaleido; sus sueños, el recuerdo de sus padres, sus amigos, todo; debía impedir esto, no quería ser consagrada como sacerdotisa y que se le prohibiera el amor verdadero, no quería seguir con algo que no tenia fin aunque fuera su deber con el mundo, no sabia que pensar; de pronto se acordó del viaje que tenían planeado sus amigos y ella, si se iba con ellos en las siguientes horas su abuelo no la obligaría a irse con el mañana y así tendría tiempo para pensar en que podía hacer con esta situación, no dudo mas y corrió a su habitación, tomo sus cosas y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrarse con sus amigos, en el trayecto se encontró a varios acróbatas que notaron su preocupación y que le preguntaban que le pasaba, pero decidió no decir nada que la delatara, se encontró con sus amigos a la salida del escenario Kaleido y se fue aparentando alegría con su típica sonrisa y buen animo que ni ella misma sabia de donde había sacado en ese momento.

Ya con el autobús en marcha, todos se dieron cuenta de que Sora no estaba bien intentaron animarla pero ella iba sumida en pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en su abuelo, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría si la encontraba pero si no se iba tendría su destino sellado al igual que todas las mujeres de su familia y así seguirían sin dar importancia a las opiniones de las afectadas en futuras generaciones, debía remediar la situación para si y para las sucesoras de la familia. Ana y Mia la sacaron de sus pensamientos preguntando que le pasaba pero ella evadió la pregunta con una negativa, por ningún motivo dejaría que sus amigos se enteraran de lo que sucedía, esta vez estaba sola.

El viaje de 2 horas termino y todos bajaron alegremente del autobús y Sora se dispuso a disfrutar de sus vacaciones ya que podrían ser las ultimas, solo debía confiar en Buda para que todo salga bien.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado a todos en especial a la persona que va dedicado, dejen comentarios y perdonen los herrores ortograficos y como estan escritos los nombres pero no se como se escriben.**

**Chaoo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Espero que les guste y esta historia no se si será con parejas.**

**En especial a ti Miro-Yumi, perdón por no actualizar antes. XD**

Las vacaciones habían comenzado para cada acróbata de manera diferente; Mariam y Jonatan se divertían con gran entusiasmo en el mar, Roseta y Mia construían un castillo de arena, Ana por su lado tomo un montón de algas y se paseo por la playa haciendo reír a todo el que la miraba hasta que un cangrejo oculto entre las algas que le pido la nariz, Ana salio saltando y gritando por todo el lugar logrando que todos se rieran hasta sus amigos, Mey tomaba el sol de manera despreocupada, Ken se dedico a buscar a Sora; Sora se encontraba en la copa de un árbol (junto a la playa hay un bosque de grandes árboles, detrás de la casa) a pesar de que tendría tiempo de pensar en que iba a hacer seguía sintiéndose nerviosa y de cierta manera asustada por su abuelo, esa era la razón por la cual no podía disfrutar de sus vacaciones, aquellas vacaciones que merecía y que había planeado por largo tiempo con sus amigos. Ken la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le grito desde abajo, ella bajo inmediatamente:

-_Sora ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que no te diviertes-_Le pregunto Ken con un tono un tanto de desánimo

-_No es eso Ken, solo me siento algo rara con este descanso, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, solo empecé a relajarme…bueno vamos a nadar un rato con las demás ¿vienes?-_respondió Sora con una sonrisa para no mostrar la preocupación que sentía a su amigo.

-_Si, voy a cambiarme-_respondió Ken y se fue, Sora lo siguió.

Después de un buen rato Sora se dirigió a la playa junto a Ken; al llegar sus amigas le dedicaban una mirada muy particular, ya que todas las presentes sabían que a Ken la gustaba Sora y que aquella ocasión era perfecta para su declaración; Sora saludo a sus amigas, dejo sus cosas en orden y se fue a nadar.

Después de un largo rato de diversión decidieron almorzar, todos se dedicaron a distintas tareas para preparar la comida; una vez todo listo se sentaron y comieron lo suficiente para aguantar hasta la cena.

Reposaron sus alimentos y fueron a pasear por el bosque; Sora no contaba con que sus habían planeado dejarla sola junto a Ken, para que este se le declarara, partieron todos juntos por el camino señalizado, pero poco a poco las chicas iban desapareciendo dejando a los "totalitos" a solas y así crear un ambiente de confianza para ambos; Ken sabia de antemano el plan de sus amigas, aun así se sentía muy nervioso no sabia como reaccionaria Sora ante la situación, pero aun así debía continuar ya había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse a tras, lo único que faltaba era llegar a la cascada que se encontraba en medio del bosque para hacer mas romántica su declaración, ya que cuando llegaran estarían siendo iluminados por la luna.

Sora por su parte no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban y de que se había quedado sola con Ken, le preocupaba su abuelo, si mañana no la encontraba iba a armar un escándalo nunca nadie podría olvidar, aun así no permitiría que su abuelo decidiera por ella, no más, él siempre decía lo que debía hacer por ser la sucesora de su madre, la encargada de cumplir las obligaciones que tenia hasta antes de nacer solo por una tradición familiar que llevaba vigente durante unos 500 años; de pronto Sora pensó en por que su abuelo la vendría a buscar ahora, pensó y pensó hasta que se prendió un foquito con la respuesta: _"Y si el abuelo me vino a buscar porque mi pueblo me necesita, si es esa la razón mis padres no interferirían"_ Sora se encontraba en una incertidumbre y su mente daba vueltas y mas vueltas, por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que su abuelo hubiera venido a buscarla sin decirle nada al concejo familiar, esa era una opción muy probable, después de todo a el jamás le agrado la idea de que la heredera de la familia se alejara de sus obligaciones, pero las cosas no habían empezado en el momento que decidió trabajar en el escenario Kaleido sino cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron y sus tíos quisieron hacerse cargo de ella, Sora recordaba con mucha pena la noche en que se reunió el concejo familiar con sus actuales padres, su abuelo quería educarla como lo había hecho con su hija (la madre de Sora) como su nieta Sora debía ser criada en las tradiciones y ser entrenada como toda una sacerdotisa, al igual que sus antepasadas, pero el resto del concejo decidió que era mejor alejarla un poco del gran destino que le esperaba así cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de su honorable madre, sin darse cuenta de que camino seguía, Sora, llego hasta una hermosa cascada y junto a ella se encontraba Ken, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sora, su acompañante se dio cuenta de la presencia de su lagrima, la seco con una caricia, sin preguntar nada Ken abrazo a Sora y ella a el, Ken se sintió en la gloria al sentir que su enamorada le correspondía en el abrazo dado de improviso, de pronto una lluvia de flechas los cercaron, las flechas comenzaron a expedir humo con un aroma que izo que Ken cayera al suelo desmallado, Sora se asusto mucho pero descubrió que aquel no le afectaba el humo, una figura amorfa comenzó a salir de entre los arbusto poco a poco tomo forma de una mujer, Sora la reconoció con algo de dificultad, la figura de la mujer estaba frente a ella y dijo con una voz muy suave:

-_Nos volvemos a ver Sora-san-_

Sora se quedo helada al escuchar su voz, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-_Fumiko-san ¿que quiere de mí?_

**Espero que les alla gustado, sobre las dudas no hay nada decidido, disculpen lo corto que es.**

**Chaooo y cuídense.**


End file.
